


Thumb, Index, and Pinky Extended

by Charmed_Owl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muteness, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони Старку был 21 год, когда он потерял голос. И все бы ничего, но в мире, где первые слова твоего соулмейта, обращенные к тебе, отмечены на твоей коже, это может быть чертовски раздражающе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thumb, Index, and Pinky Extended

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thumb, Index, and Pinky Extended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280589) by [Eudoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudoxia/pseuds/Eudoxia). 



> Не бечено. Переводчик не может оценить степень ООС, т.к. автор писал большей частью по комиксверсу, а переводчик с ним знаком исключительно по другим текстам. Но пройти мимо было совершенно невозможно. Название фика — неформальный жест признания в любви на амслен (American Sign Language) — расставленные большой и указательный пальцы и мизинец, средний и безымянный прижаты к ладони (см примечания в конце).
> 
> ЗЫ Огромная благодарность автору. Этот текст просто космос и разнес переводчика на молекулы

Доктора сообщают Тони, что, возможно, говорить он не сможет никогда. Что осколок стекла, пронзивший его шею, едва не задел яремную вену и сонную артерию. Что необратимые повреждения голосовых связок — не так уж и плохо. Ему вообще повезло, что он остался жив.

Но Тони не кажется, что ему повезло выжить. Его мама мертва. Отец мертв. 21-летний Тони потерял возможность говорить.

Обадайя говорит ему, что все будет хорошо и что он обо всем позаботится.

Так что, пока Обадайя заботится о Старк Индастриз, Тони пытается встать на ноги самостоятельно.

Он осваивает язык жестов за месяц и нанимает помощника, знающего амслен. Разрабатывает искусственный интеллект, распознающий его жесты с помощью камеры и озвучивающий их. Он доказывает всем в гребаной вселенной, что, несмотря на немоту, он все равно чертов гений и недооценивать его не следует.

Тони строит собственную империю.

И старается не думать о том, что уже никогда не услышит собственный голос. И о хрипах и гудении, которые ему остались вместо речи. Тони не смотрит на двухдюймовый вертикальный шрам справа от кадыка. И схожий шрам за левым ухом.

Вход и выход осколка стекла.

Тони старается не думать о том, какое значение теперь имеют слова его пары у него на коже. И о том, что первые слова пары будут о его инвалидности. Старается не вздрагивать каждый раз, когда слышит как кто-то произносит ту самую фразу, что красуется на левой стороне его груди.

_Мистер Старк, вы, говорят, немой._

Он слышит это постоянно. И никто не в состоянии сказать ему, что является его парой. Потому что Тони никогда не сможет ответить фразой, которой отмечена их кожа.

Тони просто пытается двигаться дальше. Ему не нужна пара, чтобы быть счастливым.

Не. Нужна.

***

Как-то — хрен его знает как — он умудряется выжить в Афганистане. Одна и та же мысль все время с ним: «Я выжил в автокатастрофе, унесшей жизни родителей. Я выжил в мире говорящих, будучи немым. Я выживу и здесь». И он выживает.

А Йенсен нет.

Это грызет Тони изнутри.

Тони выживает после предательства Обадайи. После отравления палладием. Каким-то образом становится супергероем.

Так что, когда Тони встречает Капитана Америку посреди стеклянных стен конференц-зала Щ.И.Т.а, и Стив Роджерс говорит ему: «Мистер Старк, вы, говорят, немой», он даже не морщится. Просто показывает жестами: «Приятно познакомиться, Капитан Роджерс» и ждет, пока ДЖАРВИС переведет их.

Тони пытается убедить себя, что Стив не его пара. Он пытается убедить себя, что где-то есть тот, кто скажет те слова, которые Стив прячет под коричневой кожаной манжетой на запястье, охватывающей половину предплечья. Тони пытается убедить себя, что Стив не его.

Ему всегда было сложно отказать себе.

***

Тони считает, что во всей этой истории «без палева влюблен в Стива Роджерса» есть один положительный момент — если отбросить иронию — никто не знает, что Тони — Железный Человек.

Широкая общественность, так сказать, не в курсе личности Железного Человека. Как и Мстители. Знают только пара чинов в руководстве Щ.И.Т.а.

И Пеппер.

И Роуди.

И Хэппи.

А больше, пожалуй, никто.

И главное, что отделяет Железного Человека от Тони, у которого руки по локоть в крови, — Железный Человек говорит.

Ну как говорит. На самом деле, конечно, нет. Но костюм оснащен высокотехнологичным программным обеспечением, считывающим артикуляцию речи, и настроенным под лицевую мускулатуру и форму губ Тони. И вокальное сопровождение просто стопроцентно совпадает с тем, как звучал голос Тони — он нашел все записи, какие смог. Так что костюм говорит за Тони так же, как ДЖАРВИС. Просто немного иначе.

Тони проводит каждую секунду, что может, в костюме, разговаривая со Стивом, с Пеппер и другими членами команды. Он притворяется, что это именно такая жизнь, какая была бы у него, если бы его не было в машине тогда, во время аварии. Притворяется, что все хорошо и что его жизнь — не чертова катастрофа. Тони притворяется, что заслуживает своих друзей. Притворяется, что, возможно, слова, которые Стив прячет за манжетой, имеют отношение к нему, что он мог бы сказать их, находясь в костюме.

Железный Человек делает тоску Тони выносимой.

Типа того.

Хотя не особенно.

Вообще нет.

***

Тони не ожидает того, что Стив действительно может захотеть быть его другом. Другом Тони.

Стив и Железный Человек задушевные приятели, поэтому Тони поражен тому, что Стив хочет быть и его другом.

Что такого есть в Тони, чего нет в Железном Человеке?

Железный человек — герой.

Тони Старк — торговец смертью.

Железный Человек может летать.

У Тони Старка в собственности несколько очень быстрых, элегантных авто.

Железный Человек навещает больных детишек в больницах.

Тони Старк бегает от врачей, как от чумы. Эти засранцы не больно-то ему помогли.

Железный Человек обладает моральными принципами.

Тони Старк… нет.

Так что нет совершенно никаких причин тому, что Стив приходит в мастерскую Тони, разве что за тем, чтобы поздороваться, спросить про обновление вооружения и уйти. Ничто в Тони — или его мастерской — не может вызвать в Стиве желание остаться.

Но он остается.

Стив.

Остается.

Скоротать вечерок.

Тони с головой уходит в конструирование, а Стив спускается по лестнице, с тарелкой еды в одной руке и с книгой в другой, и пристраивает еду на ближайшее доступное место, погружаясь в чтение или рисование.

Это просто вырубает Тони.

Никто, кроме Роуди или Румико, бывшей Тони, не получает удовольствие, тусуясь с Тони в его мастерской. Пеппер терпеть не может беспорядок. Хэппи, как курица-наседка, носится с ботами. Всем бывшим Тони в конце концов надоедало ждать, когда же он уделит им внимание, оторвавшись от работы над очередным проектом. Кто-то из них даже сказал как-то, что Тони гудел во время работы, и это был худший звук, который ему доводилось слышать: «Словно кто-то прошелся пилой по мешку со стеклом».

Но Стив либо не слышит это подобное вою пилы по стеклу гудение, либо игнорирует его. Что даже вероятнее. Это наверняка самый раздражающий звук в мире.

Тони точно знает, недаром он гений.

Тони спрашивает у Пеппер, тусуется ли Стив с остальными Мстителями так же, как и в его мастерской.

Пеппер только плечами пожимает и говорит, что он слишком загоняется.

Так что Тони, будучи в костюме, спрашивает Стива о самом себе.

А Стив просто, блядь, тоже жмет плечами и говорит, что Тони выглядит очень одиноким, а он знает, каково им быть. И что никто не должен быть один.

Железный Человек на это ничего не отвечает, рванув из мастерской, чтобы сорваться подальше от чужих глаз.

Несколькими часами позже, когда Стив заглядывает в мастерскую, Тони жестами дает ему понять, что ничья жалость ему нахрен не нужна.

Стиву хватает совести смутиться. А потом, вдруг, проведя сжатым кулаком кругом по груди _(Извини 1 )_, он говорит, что не в жалости дело. Что ему и правда нравится проводить время с Тони и в мастерской, потому что это единственное спокойное место во всем особняке.

Тони не знает как к этому относиться. Единственный человек, который всегда был ему другом, это Роуди. Почему он и наслаждается его компанией. Даже Пеппер и Хэппи нужно было платить, чтобы они были рядом. По крайней мере, сначала.

Тони прикасается пальцами ко лбу и отводит их, растопырив большой палец с мизинцем _(Почему? 2)_.

Стив пожимает плечами и говорит, что так и есть.

Тони фыркает, сдерживая слезы — ну да, с чего бы Стиву беспокоиться — уходит в дальний угол мастерской, делая вид, что занят, и старательно игнорирует Стива.

Спустя несколько часов Стив оттаскивает Тони от сварочного аппарата. Он прикасается пальцами к губам, а потом кладет их на запястье _(Поужинаем? 3)_.

***

Через три недели Тони решается спросить Стива, кто учит его языку жестов.

Его жесты несколько формальны, так что Тони решает, что это Пеппер. Но иногда Стив жестикулирует так специфично, что это может быть и Клинт, который совмещает жесты амслен Тони с жестами точного английского языка и японского языка жестов Румико.

Сначала Тони спрашивает у Пеппер.

Пеппер предсказуемо закатывает глаза и говорит ему спросить у Стива.

Тони в ответ дуется, и она признается, что да, раз-другой покритиковала жесты Стива и показала ему те, которыми он особенно интересовался.

Тони не пристает с расспросами к Клинту. Этот засранец все равно прямо не ответит. Скорее всего, просто подразнит, как обычно, через всю комнату. (Ага, продолжай сжимать-разжимать руку над сердцем _(Заставляешь мое сердце трепыхаться 4_ и Тони тебе врежет.)

В конце концов Тони спрашивает Стива, который в ответ вроде как краснеет и смущается — восхитительно — и указывает на себя _(Я 5)_. А потом Стив вытягивает руки вертикально, сгибает средние пальцы по направлению друг к другу и двигает руками вперед-назад так, что кончики средних пальцев не касаются друг друга _(Интернет 6)_.

Тони смеется, вернее, издает глубокий насыщенный звук, похожий на тот, с каким булыжники сталкиваются друг с другом, и дает знак ДЖАРВИСу помочь Стиву в обучении.

Следующие несколько часов Тони показывает Стиву свои любимые жесты. 

***

Тони и рад бы сказать, что их со Стивом первый поцелуй был случайностью, но не тут-то было.

Как и многое в жизни Тони, случается он в мастерской, когда Тони работает над новым костюмом Железного Человека.

Тони сидит, сгорбившись над хребтовой схемой и беззвучно шевеля губами, раздумывая над тем, что он называет «сервоприводной проблемой». Он знает, что может уменьшить время отклика, _знает_. Ему просто нужно понять _как_ это сделать.

Тони так ушел в себя, что не замечает, как Стив покидает свой угол в мастерской и садится перед верстаком прямо напротив Тони.

Когда Тони наконец отрывает взгляд от проводки, все похоже на сцену в фильме — как будто весь мир замер и остались только они двое. Тони никогда не видел такого взгляда ни у кого. И тем более, направленного на него самого.

Стив встает — даже не утруждая себя тем, чтобы обогнуть верстак — и прижимается губами, мягко, нежно и душераздирающе сладко.

Когда Стив медленно отстраняется, Тони застывает, не уверенный произошло ли это на самом деле или в его воображении.

В полной тишине Тони сгибает пальцы правой руки под прямым углом и кончиками пальцев упирает в раскрытую ладонь левой _(Повтори 7)_.

Стив коротко, нервно смеется и обходит верстак.

Тони хочется, чтобы это все было случайностью. Чтобы ощущение ладоней Стива, обхватывающих его лицо, не было таким захватывающим. Хочется оттолкнуть и заявить свое «нет». Хочется не желать губ Стива на его собственных или языка Стива в своем рту так сильно. Хочется, чтобы это была случайность, потому что когда иллюзия развеется, возможно, ему не будет от этого так больно.

Но руки предают Тони.

Потому что он цепляется за футболку Стива. Он зарывается руками в его волосы и царапает кожу. Он ничего не может поделать с тем, как его руки гладят бедра Стива, который выцеловывает дорожку на его шее, прикусывая зубами шрам.

Тони ничего не может поделать с отчаянным скрипом-стоном, когда руки Стива ныряют под его футболку, обхватывая за спину и притягивая ближе. Он не может остановиться и прекратить тереться бедрами о бедра Стива. Ему не хватает силы воли вытащить руки из брюк Стива.

А после он не находит правильных жестов, чтобы отказать, когда Стив зовет поужинать позже. Так что он кивает и стучит костяшками пальцев по обнаженной груди Стива _(Да 8)_. 

***

Тони представляет себе как бы чувствовал себя, если бы мог говорить.

Первым делом он поблагодарил бы Пеппер за то, что она годами терпит все его дерьмо. Она заслуживает больше, чем получает.

Он бы сказал Роуди как признателен, что тот вообще есть. Роуди выучил амслен ради него. Они были знакомы до аварии, так что это именно Роуди вспомнил про амслен в качестве альтернативы. Именно Роуди вытащил его из депрессии, которая стала жизнью Тони.

Хэппи он бы рассказал все дурацкие шутки, которые он придумал и которые тому бы понравились тем, что в кульминации каждой присутствуют омофоны _9_. Которые порой жестами не передать.

Мстителей он бы поблагодарил за то, что прикрывали ему спину и всегда были рядом в нужный момент. За то, что стали его первыми настоящими друзьями.

А Стиву…

В первую очередь он бы сказал Стиву, что любит его. Что любит в течение многих лет, и иногда его так затапливает это чувство, что ему кажется, что сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. И все, на что он способен тогда, это хихикать этим своим смехом-скрипом. Сказал бы, что хочет видеть расслабленную, счастливую улыбку на его лице каждый раз, когда есть шанс. И что всегда хочет быть тем, кто ее вызывает. В каком замешательстве порой бывает Тони, потому что никто так не сбивает его с толку, как Стив; и это просто взрывает его мозг. Сказал бы, что он никогда не бывает так хорош, как когда Стив поддерживает его.

Тони снова и снова говорил бы Стиву, как любит его. Раз за разом, пока снова не потерял бы голос.

Это бы того стоило. 

***

Тони много думает о словах пары Стива, слишком много. Манжета, которую носит Стив — иногда кожаная, иногда матерчатая — закрывает половину предплечья. Что бы там ни должна сказать его пара, но это должно быть целая речь. Минуты на три, минимум. Тони задается вопросом, там начало диалога или ответная реплика. Написано крупно или мелко, разборчиво ли.

Стив никогда не снимает манжету, даже когда они занимаются сексом. Тони как-то спросил что там — потому как Стив-то слова Тони, завивающиеся на ребрах, видел, гладил их руками, прижимался губами мелкими, нежными поцелуями, — Стив, прежде чем отстраниться, ответил, что это не имеет никакого значения, там немного, но достаточно. Для Тони достаточно того, что он знает, что Стив до сих пор волнуется о них — о своей паре и ее словах. Для Тони достаточно того, что он знает, что не значит для Стива так много, как ему хочется.

Но больше всего на свете, когда дело касается слов пары Стива, Тони хочет, чтобы они были его. 

***

Тони гуглит «речевую терапию», сохраняет несколько телефонных номеров и удаляет результаты запроса из истории браузера. 

***

Тони встречается с доктором, женщиной по имени Веда Шанкар. Которая сообщает ему, что он слишком запоздал с лечением, и что в полной мере пользоваться голосом он, скорее всего, уже не сможет.

Тони пожимает плечами и жестами показывает, что все в порядке. Как бы то ни было, он хочет иметь возможность сказать только одну фразу.

Он держит большой и указательный палец и мизинец. Затем показывает сжатый кулак с прижатым к костяшкам большим пальцем. Затем кулак с большим пальцем, зажатым между указательным и средним. Затем кончики пальцев опираются на согнутый под ними большой палец. Затем вскинутые вверх указательный и средний пальцы — как в жесте мира. Затем снова кончики пальцев опираются на согнутый под ними большой палец _(Буквально — Я люблю тебя, Стив 10)_.

Терапевт кивает ему и говорит, что это выполнимо.

Они встречаются каждую неделю. Пеппер, видя забитое время в расписании, закатывает глаза и дарит ему мягкую улыбку. И говорит, что гордится им. 

***

В день, когда Мстители узнают, что Тони и есть Железный Человек, ему прилетает взрывной стрелой в лицевую панель. Которая достаточно прочная, чтобы защитить Тони от серьезных повреждений. Но взрывается миллионом чертовых кусочков. В результате чего левая ее половина полностью осыпается, разрушая устройство чтения с губ и отправляя осколки стекла и металла Тони в лицо.

Выглядит все хуже, чем есть на самом деле.

Тони срывает остатки лицевой панели, бросает на землю и рвется обратно в бой.

К несчастью, молчание Железного Человека в радиоэфире крайне необычно. Половина команды переживает за него, вторая половина пытается привлечь его внимание, а Тони слишком занят плохим парнем, чтобы подать ДЖАРВИСу жест активации альтернативной системы общения.

После того, как враг повержен, Тони мягко и незаметно приземляется среди остальных Мстителей. Лицо у него скрыто его же собственной кровью, заливающей красным костюм, и сердце бьется где-то в глотке.

Они его выгонят из команды. Конечно, теперь, когда знают, что Железный Человек это Тони Старк, не заслуживающий быть героем. Тони слишком сломленный и грязный, его досье тоже залито кровью. Они больше не позволят ему быть Железным Человеком.

Первой его замечает Джанет.

Тони видит как у нее округляются глаза и отвисает челюсть. Ее руки взлетают к лицу и через секунду она преодолевает разделяющие их десять футов, чтобы прижать к его лицу марлевую повязку.

Тони отступает на шаг, пока Джанет не коснулась его. Он поднимает перед собой раскрытую ладонь и стучит большим пальцем в грудь _(Я в порядке 11)_.

Джанет качает головой и снова порывается прижать повязку к его лицу. Она вызывает медиков Щ.И.Т.а., объясняя, что Железный Человек пострадал.

Тони смотрит через плечо Джанет, пока она говорит. Смотрит на Мстителя, чье мнение ему важнее других.

Он смотрит на Стива.

Стив поначалу видит только кровь, покрывающую лицо Тони. Разорванную проводку и покореженный металл. Видит дыру в костюме. И потом — потом — он видит кто внутри.

Имя Тони слетает с губ Стива очень тихо. Как опадающий лист с дерева осенью. Как конец всего.

Вот оно. Вот когда мягко рассыпается воздушный замок его мечты, в которой Стив будет любить его всегда. Тони видит, как в шоке кривятся губы Стива, который застывает на полпути к нему.

Тони видит, но это не значит, что он должен остаться. И направляется в мастерскую, где старается не смотреть на вещи Стива, оставленные в углу как будто так и надо.

Тони позволяет ботам снять костюм и хватает аптечку, хранящуюся под раковиной в ванной, рядом с мастерской. Вынимает крупные куски стекла и металла, и, смыв кровь, вычищает куски помельче мягкой щеткой. Втирает в порезы ранозаживляющую мазь и залепляет пластырем самые серьезные. Те, что помельче, и так заживут, думает он. С синяками ничего не поделать. А лопнувший сосуд в глазу требует холодного компресса.

Тони не замечает кровь повсюду, пропитавшую его белую майку. И захватив полотенце, идет к холодильнику за льдом. Приложив лед к лицу, он вышагивает по мастерской то дергая себя за волосы, то теребя рубашку, то оттягивая нижнюю губу.

Он идиот.

Ему нужно было сразу сваливать, не возвращаясь к остальным Мстителям. И уже из мастерской дать знать, что направился ремонтировать костюм.

Какой же он идиот.

Почему он, черт бы его побрал, думал, что может быть кем-то, кроме скромного маменькиного сынка Тони Старка? Просто куска слабого мяса в армированном костюме.

Кто такой Тони Старк без Железного Человека?

Убийца, разрабатывающий машины для убийств и называющий их устройствами для сохранения мира.

И теперь, когда Мстители узнали, они точно захотят кого-то другого. Им больше не будет комфортно сражаться на одной стороне с ним. Тони просто спонсор и ничего больше. Железный Человек — герой. И они не одно и то же лицо.

И Стив…

Стив узнает. Уже узнал, что в Тони Старке ни черта хорошего-то и нет. Как и в Железном Человеке. Он считал их своими друзьями, а они лгали ему. И больше он их и видеть не захочет.

Тони такой придурок.

Он вообще не должен был становиться Железным Человеком. Как он даже подумать мог попытаться искупить свою вину? Как он мог подумать, что, став героем, сможет изменить то, что наделал? После всех совершенных им ошибок. После всех людей, убитых созданным им оружием. Как он вообще мог начать думать, что сможет что-то исправить?

Тони Старк — эгоцентричный убийца, не более.

Дверь в мастерскую вдруг отворяется так внезапно и с таким шумом, что Тони роняет лед и только что из кожи не выпрыгивает. Он наклоняется, чтобы поднять его и едва не падает из-за головокружения. Опирается о стол и прикладывает лед обратно к лицу, чтобы не смотреть на взбешенного Стива.

Стив, должно быть, либо сразу после отчетного собрания, либо вообще его пропустил, потому что на нем все еще полное обмундирование.

Тони залипает на красных кожаных сапогах.

Стив зовет его по имени, и когда Тони поднимает глаза, Стив смотрит на его лицо, а потом соединяет указательные пальцы во вращательном движении _(Больно? 12)_.

Тони медленно убирает лед от лица, глубоко вдыхает и ждет.

Стив вздрагивает, руки у него дергаются к Тони, но он останавливается и замирает. А потом спрашивает, почему Тони не рассказал ему. Ни ему, ни остальным Мстителям.

Стив говорит ему, как он зол из-за того, что Тони просто удрал, будучи раненым. Что, как лидер Мстителей, Стив не был информирован о том, что у Железного Человека были проблемы с сердцем. Зол из-за того, что дуговой реактор в груди Тони служит источником питания и для костюма. Что Тони безрассудно подвергает себя многочисленным опасностям. Зол, что его это так чертовски заботит.

Под конец, после воплей, расхаживаний туда-сюда и цепляний за волосы, Стив спрашивает кто еще знает. Раз уж он не оказался достаточно важным человеком, чтобы сообщить ему, говорит Стив, сокрушенно разводя руками.

Тони бросает пакет со льдом на стол, обхватывает лицо Стива руками и качает головой. Чувствует, как закипают слезы на глазах. Он снова качает головой, неготовый отпустить его, чтобы объясниться.

Когда Стив смотрит ему в глаза, Тони мельком успевает заметить того паренька из Бруклина, которым был Стив. Как будто он чувствует себя так же, как тогда. Щуплым коротышкой, который не был достаточно хорош.

Тони опять качает головой и отстраняется, чтобы объяснится. Жестами он рассказывает о причинах, побудивших его действовать так, об уверенности, что так сможет исправит свои грехи. Тони объясняет все. О костюме и о том, как он работает, об Афганистане и Йенсене, об автоаварии и созданной им технике — плохой и хорошей, — об Обадайе и Говарде.

В конце концов, Стив кладет руки на руки Тони, успокаивая его. И говорит, что все понимает. Что Тони не чудовище, не убийца и не идиот. Стив прижимает руки Тони к своему лицу и говорит, какой Тони прекрасный, храбрый и умный. Как он гордится им и тем, как он смог по-новому посмотреть на созданную им империю, и разрушить ее, и собрать заново, когда ему не понравилось то, что он увидел. Стив притягивает Тони к себе за талию одной рукой, другой за плечи, и гладит по волосам.

Стив говорит Тони как сильно он его любит.

Тони, цепляясь подбородком за плечо Стива, чувствует, как слезы катятся по щекам. Черт! Тони не плакса, но сейчас, уткнувшись лицом в шею Стива, он не может справиться с собой. Не может остановить разрывающее его на куски, обжигающее чувство, что его любят.

Тони знает, что пропустил упражнения и разминку, но прямо сейчас ему нужно сказать Стиву, что он чувствует. Ему нужно сказать. Даже если его слова не те, что отмечены на Стиве, ему нужно их произнести.

Тони откашливается, как может, чтобы слова, которые он собирается сказать, вышли максимально внятными и понятными. Те слова, которым его терапевт, Веда, учила его последние несколько месяцев.

Тони концентрируется, напрягается немного и произносит с серьезным видом:

— Стив, — он чувствует, как тот каменеет в его руках, но ему нужно продолжать, пока Стив не прервал его.

— Стив, — повторяет Тони, — я люблю тебя.

Стив мокро выдыхает ему в шею. Тони хотел бы научиться большему, чем эти четыре слова. Хотел бы выучить вообще все слова, чтобы иметь возможность сказать Стиву, как он важен для него. Но Тони сказал Веде, что этих четырех слов будет достаточно. Так что он просто снова повторяет их.

— Я люблю тебя, Стив, — голос у Тони трескучий и ломкий и — о господи — как все болит, но он сказал то, что ему нужно было сказать, и сейчас этого достаточно. Этого должно быть достаточно.

Стив подается назад и прижимается губами к Тони и… о!

— Прости, — говорит Стив, отпуская его лицо, которое как огнем горит. — Я забыл, черт, я забыл про твои раны.

Тони начинает хихикать, но это так больно, господи, как больно-то, он прекращает, хватаясь рукой за горло.

— Тебе нужен… — начинает Стив, но Тони, взяв пакет со льдом со стола, прикладывает его к шее.

— Как? — спрашивает Стив.

Тони пожимает плечами и, отложив лед, жестами рассказывает про терапевта. О встречах с ней, о тренировках, о желании иметь возможность говорить со Стивом.

— Ты не должен делать все это для меня, — говорит Стив, возясь с ремнями амуниции и расстегивая молнию на форменной куртке.

Тони растерянно смотрит на него и поднимает руки ладонями вверх _(Что? 13)_.

— Мне нужно… — начинает Стив, вытаскивая руки из рукавов. Куртка падает на пол, и Стив остается в футболке. И скатывает край манжеты на руке вниз.

Тони хватает Стива за запястье, отрицательно качая головой, потому что если там не его слова, то знать Тони об этом и не нужно. Но Стив наклоняется к нему и просит прямо в губы:

— Пожалуйста, позволь мне показать.

Тони никогда не смог бы удержаться, когда Стив так просит.

Он кивает.

Стив скатывает манжету и засовывает ее в карман. Берет руку Тони, кладет ее на оголенное запястье и прижимает свою руку к ребрам Тони, где должны быть слова его пары, слегка поглаживая большим пальцем через рубашку.

— Смотри, Тони.

Тони медленно открывает глаза, поворачивает его руку и видит их.

Слова пары Стива.

Темные и такие же рваные, как голос Тони.

**_Стив_ **

**_Стив_ **

**_Я люблю тебя_ **

**_Я люблю тебя_ **

**_Стив_ **

— Я всегда думал… — Стив не успевает закончить, потому что Тони впивается в него жадным поцелуем. Потом отстраняется, собирает пальцы горстью и подносит к носу, а затем встряхивает рукой между ними, растопырив пальцы _(Не важно 14)_. И снова целует его.

Когда они отлипают друг от друга, Тони поднимает руку с расставленными большим пальцем, указательным и мизинцем. И прижимает их к груди Стива.

Стив улыбается и обнимает его одной рукой.

— Я знаю, — шепчет Стив, — я всегда это как-то знал, — и снова целует. — Я тоже тебя люблю, Тони, — он обнимает его, притягивая ближе. — Но не думай, что ты снят с крючка с этими твоими секретами про Железного Человека.

Тони хихикает и утыкается лицом ему в плечо. 

***

Каждый день Стив говорит Тони, что любит его. И каждый день Тони отвечает тем же.

Пусть это и единственное, что он _может_ сказать, но это единственное, что ему _нужно_ говорить.

**Author's Note:**

>   1. [Круг перед грудью сжатым кулаком — Извини](http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/s/sorry.htm)
>   2. [Коснуться пальцами лба, затем отвести руку с расставленными большим пальцем и мизинцем — Почему?](http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/w/why.htm)
>   3. [Коснуться пальцами губ, затем положить на запястье другой руки — есть + вечер = ужин](http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/d/dinner.htm)
>   4. Сжимать разжимать руку перед сердцем — сердечный трепет (в смысле, ты заставляешь мое сердце трепетать)
>   5. [Указать на себя — Я](http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/i/i.htm)
>   6. [Руки вертикально перед собой, средние пальцы согнуты по направлению друг к другу и двигать руками вперед-назад так, что кончики средних пальцев не касаются друг друга — Интернет](http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/i/internet.htm)
>   7. [Согнуть руку в открытую ладонь — Еще раз, повтори](http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/a/again.htm)
>   8. [Движение, имитирующее стук в дверь — Да ](http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/y/yes.htm)
>   9. Омофоны — слова, одинаково звучащие, но имеющие разное написание
>   10. [Расставленные большой и указательный пальцы и мизинец, средний и безымянный прижаты к ладони — Я тебя люблю](http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/topics/i_love_you.htm). Жесты, обозначающие буквы имени Стива (S.T.E.V.E) можно посмотреть [здесь](http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/topics/wallpaper1.htm). Т.е. буквально Тони показывает 6 жестов: 1. я люблю тебя, 2. буква S, 3. буква T, 4. буква E, 5. буква V, 6. снова буква Е. Полностью — я люблю тебя, Стив.
>   11. [Рука вертикально перед собой, большой палец касается груди — Прекрасно/я в порядке](http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/f/fine.htm)
>   12. [Указательные пальцы во вращательном движении — Вред/боль/травма](http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/h/hurt.htm)
>   13. [Ладони вверх, пожать плечами, растерянный взгляд — Что?](http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/w/what.htm)
>   14. [Пальцы к носу и встряхнуть растопыренной ладонью — Не важно](http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/d/dont-care.htm)
> 



End file.
